


On Step Behind 一步

by ASSD



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 有時候答案已懸掛在前，卻無法伸手去搆，隔著一步之遙。





	On Step Behind 一步

　　殘存的破壞者母船有些壅擠。

　　彼得‧奎爾捏著Zune，假裝聽著音樂，恣意遊蕩，尋找一個既能做事，又得以獨處的空間。

　　從駕駛座站起，火箭幾不可聞的嘆息惹惱了他，轉過頭本想開口，但見浣熊背脊上每根毛豎立著，緊盯前方，像是準備迎接一場襲擊。

　　只得搖頭離去。

　　經過武器庫的迴廊，德瑞克磨著刀，悉悉簌簌地跟螳螂女閒聊女兒小時候的搗蛋事蹟，見著彼得兩人便定住了，兩雙眼眨也不眨的盯著他，像是在等待一個指令。

　　德瑞克張了張嘴，沒吐出幾個聲。

　　倒是螳螂女詢問：「需要我協助您入睡嗎？」

　　面頰抽動了下，星爵聳聳肩，「不了，你們繼續。」

　　於是德瑞克繼續磨刀，眼角瞥向螳螂女，她有些疑惑地偏頭回應，頭上的觸角發出光芒。

　　趁她尚未提問，彼得逃離那窄小的空間。

　　拐過一個彎，恰撞上正調整鰭的克雷林，與其他人相同，對方也停頓了三秒，乾笑幾聲。

　　「不是我在說，好巧啊。」

　　他不自覺捏緊音樂撥放器，發現克雷林同時也握緊了練習用的箭矢，喉頭有些乾，所以不加以回應，向前拍拍年長者的肩，轉身尋覓下個避難點。

　　繞過葛摩菈的房間，以及她可能會在的機械室。

　　最終他停在一扇觀景窗前，格魯特趴在上頭，睜大雙眼，前方百看不膩的星空一片璀璨，從玻璃倒影上看見身後的男人，小樹枝笑了開來。

　　這使他想起一些事來。

　　「哇喔。」彼得輕聲說，伸出指頭，讓格魯特順著爬上肩，「我第一次看這景色也驚嘆出來，但他什麼都沒說，就在身後敷衍了句：『哇喔。』」

　　「哇喔。」他又說了一次，再一次，然後又再一次，直到小小的讚嘆被一聲聲啜泣掩埋。

　　明顯地，所有的人都等著承接一句話的重量，因此他躲開他們，不是不想說，而是說不出口。

　　「如果我現在回頭，他也不在後面了，對吧？」

　　格魯特往後望，只見空無一物的迴廊，他搖搖頭轉向掩著面的男人，想了一會，取走一邊的耳機。

　　伸長枝椏，按下音樂播放。

\--

　　關於遺囑這類乾巴巴的文書，向來就不對勇度的調，因此他什麼都沒有留下，畢竟船長死了，剩下的理所當然交給大副就好。

　　那臺Zune是克雷林從控制台暗格底掏出來的，凌亂的雜物堆中還混著來不及放上的小玩意和一張皺巴巴的紙條。

　　喪禮後的第七天，猶豫再三的他，仍將紙條送到彼得手上。

　　「就這樣？」男孩問。

　　「就這樣。」他回答。

　　他的男孩捧著字條，一臉慘白，全身肌肉繃緊著，像蘊釀什麼，又或者只是不知所措。

　　「他應該早點對我說的。」

　　「我知道。」

　　彼得低下頭盯著它，簡短的一句話，卻怎麼也不讀完。

　　「你沒事吧？……彼得？」

　　有些茫然地抬起頭，機械似地將紙條揣入袋中，他揉一揉僵硬的雙頰，微弱地道聲謝，轉身離去。

　　喚住對方：「還是我們去炸些什麼？或偷些什麼？」

　　漸遠的身影頓了下，聲音從顫抖的齒間傳出，「我已經不是十歲小孩了。」

　　克雷林閉上眼，像想起什麼畫面，他們曾任由彼得炸毀一座荒城，在他母親的第二年忌日。

　　睜眼，男孩早已遠去，取而代之的是躲在暗處窺視許久的火箭浣熊，雙手環於胸，不置可否地嗤了一聲。

　　「你怎麼不跟那小子說他知道他愛他。」

　　「你不也是？」瞪了回去。

　　囓齒生物有點理虧地避開視線，低頭搗鼓著某項新的武器裝備。

　　共享某個說不出口的秘密，最終兩人待在同個空間裡，等待心底的暴雨停息，一次擦過彼此身側拿取工具時，火箭還是問了。

　　「所以那張破紙寫了什麼？」

　　一呼一吸間，像隔了一世紀般漫長。

　　「不要相信伊果。」

\--

　　最後，葛摩菈決定接下新的任務，大夥再度圍成一圈。

　　「總要為你們的破壞做點事，男孩們。」她指著工作室支離破碎的門嚷嚷著。

　　火箭嘖了一聲，的確該為看到紙條內容後的衝動付點代價，「好吧，所以要做什麼。」

　　「毀了它，」從懷中掏出一顆泛著冷光的金屬球，小心地放到桌上，伸手阻止正拔出雙刀的德雷克，「小心點，雇主說之前有個相同的東西毀了一顆星球。」

　　「哦？」火箭將球奪過來研究，無視葛摩菈皺起的眉，又轉又敲，「怎麼弄的？」

　　「上頭寫一打開就炸了。」螳螂女看著手中的資料。

　　「那說的人怎麼還活著？」克雷林提問。

　　「鬼才知。」葛摩菈翻了個白眼。

　　「這東西能打開才有鬼。」啃了啃表面光滑的球體，有些不耐煩的火箭做出高空拋接，「接住，奎爾。」

　　「喔，幹，」一道白光突然迎面而來，嚇得彼得縮回手瞇起眼，「死浣熊，你他媽的做了什麼！」 

　　然後，他看到他了。

　　一身皮大衣的男人漲著臉，正與過去的自己爭執著，似剛吵完上半場，兩人緊盯彼此，誰也不肯先開口。

　　彼得靠近，沒有人發現突然出現的自己。或許這就是那個球的作用？回到某段記憶之中？心中暗吋著，走到小時候的自己面前揮了揮手，湊近才發現過去紅著眼眶的自己是如此憤恨與脆弱。

　　大概是十一二歲的時候？個子還沒抽高，褲管還需往上一摺，十足的小鬼樣。

　　「靠，老子白養你了。」

　　他抬頭看向對面的男人，都快忘了他也曾那麼年輕。

　　男孩被面前的男人一罵，眼眶又開始泛紅，「養？別開玩笑了，你又沒為我做過什麼！」

　　『嘿！你不准這樣說！』

　　氣急敗壞的星爵伸手摀住男孩的嘴，在接觸的瞬間感到一陣暈眩，眨了眨眼，發現四周的景物突然放大了一些，仰起頭，正對上一雙怒氣正盛的眼。

　　「媽的，忘恩負義的傢伙。」一手將他帶大的男人啐了一聲，「早知道剛才就應該把你丟回地球。」

　　再多眨幾下眼，彼得悄悄地用指甲刺了下拇指的關節，在還沒開始讚嘆過去皮膚多好前，意識到自己竟回到了二十多年前。

　　然後發現，這是一個多麼好的時機。

　　「……好，快把我送回地球去。」

　　然後面前那個男人就能活著，活得好好的，可以再廝殺掠奪一百年，繼續當他的破壞者頭頭，誰也不欠誰。

　　但不知道為什麼，對方更生氣了，一支亞卡哨箭直衝額前。

　　「還沒將損失還清前，別以為我會放你走，當然讓那群傢伙乾脆把你吃了也可以。」

　　喔對，他也都快忘了，老傢伙只會用威嚇脅迫這一招，可惜的是他已經不會怕了，甚至還有些懷念。

　　「既然是個賠錢貨，那為什麼我還在這裡？」

　　為什麼要對一個毫無價值只會跟你吵嘴的貨物那麼好？

　　「因為你又小又……，奎爾？」

　　箭矢掉落地面的同時，彼得才意識到自己哭了，幹，該死的丟臉。

　　「沒……我絕對沒有捨不得走，你……你天殺的不要靠過來。」

　　隨著勇度的靠近，他越來越不能控制掉下的淚。那藍皮外星人彎下腰撿起地上的箭，恰與男孩對上了眼。

　　「聽著，小鬼，我不是個好人，但也沒那麼差，你會在這，純粹是你需要一個地方待，而也剛好還有些用。」眼中閃過一絲孤寂，有些彆扭的從內袋掏出張紙，笨拙地摺了三折，塞進彼得手中，「到地面後，帶好這個。」

　　不用打開，那串潦草的字跡在腦中迅速地閃過，彼得反射性的抽手，任它飄落。

　　腦中一片空白，無法想像不在星際漂流的生活，以及要忍受讓彼此獨自一人的難耐，看似得到，但卻失去更多。

　　不，這不是他想要的。

　　僵在空中的手縮了下，隨即拉住對方的衣角。

　　「不，不要走！我很抱歉，我沒有那個意思，我只是……」

　　想要你活著。

　　彼得哭得一蹋糊塗，簡直要丟了整個銀河守護者的顏面。真正該稱之為父的傢伙拍上他的肩，粗暴地將男孩壓於自己的胸腹上。

　　臉上的濕滲透對方的織物，暖烘烘地襯托出腦內一片紊亂，開始胡言亂語起來，「你不要走……媽的，為什麼是我？如果我沒有……如果我再……如果你早一點……」

　　揚起頭，模糊的視線再也看不清對方的面容，時光似定格於此，別無其他意義。

　　「我不想失去你，勇度，我很抱歉，對不起，對不起……」抽抽咽咽的無法停下，「我……」

　　很想你，也很愛你。

　　好似不小心將心底話說溜出口，擁著他的男人僵了下，許久才雲淡風輕地吐出：「那還用說。」

　　粗厚的手將他壓回懷中，不知道哭了多久，疲倦模糊了時間界線，拉出條細長的縫，光從中而出，漸漸將人吞沒。

　　再次回神，劇熱燙得讓人縮手，隨之掉落的金屬球在觸地的瞬間燒融、發出惡臭。

　　眨眨眼，他的隊員們望著他既擔憂又沉默，直至克雷林說出二十多年來永遠迎接著他的那句。

　　「歡迎回家，彼得。」

　　他沒回話，卻展開這些日子以來的第一個笑容。

　　有時候答案已懸掛在前，卻怎麼也無法伸手去搆。

　　再緩一緩，再等一等，才能踏穩最重要的那一步。

　　然後，得以向前。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
